Mobtalker
by Drbradytou
Summary: A boy who touched a portal Wich it sucked him in and is trying to survive a new wrold / mobtalker mod in it .
1. Chapter 1

My name is shane and im tane color My hair and brown eyes my ages is 15 and a half to be exact . I went to school riding my bike there as any usual kid with there phone a back pack , after a couple of minutes i strated to feel watched. Not a person but a different feeling , after riding my bike i was about two blocks away from school when something caught my eye . It was a some what portal but a clear one like water in a botel . I looked at it making a discussion of touching it or just ignoring it , but something about it want me to go through and i just did that . After that it just went blank white but noises still around .

Moo i looked up confused? A cow but no just any normal cow a cubed one and not only that every thing was cubed and pixelated . What the hell i said to myself after , walking i noticed that every thing was peacefully i sat down and looked at the horizon . After that event it was dark and hard to see touching trees and moving slowly (moaning) what the hell was that just now (moaning) . Oh fuck they have zombies i strated to run but my back pack slowing me down with all the text books and so on . I was running until this huge crack in the cubed earth made me stop . I truned around to the zombie once again ready to eat me . Fuck it i said and jumped in the cracked earth like and passed out of losing to much blood . Hey wake up ( not now mom give me a couple of minutes ) what ? Wake up sleepy head . ... WAKE UP ! Im up i said as i got up i saw a girl but she was different she was beyond any girl i saw , but she needs to cover up more she had grey hair with a back ponytail with a vest that barley coverd (cough ) you know what and a really short shorts and next to her was a bow . Hi my name is Shane i said .

To be counting...


	2. Chapter 2 The other girls

Hello she said my name is Skelly nice to meet to meet you to but ... were am i . Your in my house . So what kinda of mob are you ? (Mind) What is she talking about ? So are we the only ones here , no I have some friends coming over to see you . Okay as i was about to get up my back felt misplaced . (Ugh) dont try to get up ill get you a healing potion . (Mind) What a healing potion ! As she left there was i a symbol behind her that had a grey head and white eyes on the jacket she wore . When she brought the potion it is was in a pixelated glass bottle and had bright red liquid in it , it kinda of looked like blood . Here she said drink up . As I ranked it my bones strated to crack and went in its normal position . Hows does that even work but Thanks ! I moved out of the bed and saw the house just basically pixelated every were . I noticed some thing that i didn't in the begging. . . . . . I was naked ! I ran in to a bath room and locked it . YOU took it didn't you (Cries/mad) ! Took what she said ? My virginity ! I was supposed to saved that for a special someone. No ... when i found you your clothes were riped , most likely it caught on to edges of the rocks to stop you from dying . Here she said . Heres some clothes my brother used to wear them before the war . War ? what war ? Theres a was a war with mobs and human people ... my brother lost his life while fighting . Im sorry you dont have to tell me okay ... um if you want i can make it up to you . Really ! Ya i said . Um can you ... be my littel brother . I always wanted a littel brother ... if its okay ? Sure its nothing really bad . As i put the clothes on they were like a military style clothes but all gray . In stead of a gun on the back it looked like a bow or a sword can be put there can't really tell . Next to it there was a hostel for what i dont know . The shoes were steel toe the best i can describe it , but a mixe of grey and black . I walked out in to the living to see other people to exact more girls . They stared at me for what seem like hours but was minutes. Hi ... im Shane ... nice to meet you . (Whispers) Um is there something wrong i asked . What mob are you ? Mob im not a mob . (Gasp) Not a mob you have to be you dont look cubed . Im human like you right . Human ! You can't be they died a decades ago ! So thats why yous smelled good little brother . What ! Um sorry but skelly gets a craving for flesh so please be careful . Thank you i said with a little ease and asked her for her name . Its Hilda im here cousin from the nether , And i see your wearing my dead cousin clothes she said in anger . Hilda was like skelly but was a littel more taner almost my skin color but darker , in stead of a bow she carried a sword that was black and had a glise of a purple wave go down each 5 seconds. There close were almost the same but one was black and the other was grey . They could almost pass for identical twins sister . Im sorry i said but my clothes ripped when i fell in to a hole . But that doesn't give you (Hilda) Calm down i gave him the clothes he was naked so i took off the ripped clothes. Did you see he's thing hilda said skelly had a shade of red on her face . So how big was it . Can please stop talking skelly said to Hilda .while they were talking i strated to talk to the other girls . There names were Andr , Cupa , and blazeth . The only one that really talked to me was cupa Andr was to shy and i couldn't look her in the eye or ill die . Blazeth was really cold hearted to me and hated my guts ... but i think she's on that day that every girl hates (cough period ) as Skelly rushed into the kitchen with out a word , forgetting to make breakfast which is was a littel past lunch . As she was in there you just hear is metal clink and the sound of the crackling fire . Lunch is ready ! We all moved in to the kitchen area and sat down and eat . ... Whats wrong skelly asked me ? How do i eat this , its just a pixelated steak and looks hard to eat . Here she said I'll feed you . And all the girls looked at skelly in anger .

See you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's note : sorry if this a sort chapter but my last chapter got corrupt how i dont know , it was longer but i have school... so it takes longer I'll try to get one out by tomorrow.

Thanks for helping me eat . Well good night for tomorrow i have to go hunting. When i walked into my room i placed my thing for tomorrow but i feel like im missing something. (Living room) So who's going to sleep next to him , Cupa got up in a excuse of using the restroom to cheat . Cupa sit down but , no buts but sit . Okay the way were going to play is by tag but in a fighting way . Lets all head out in to the forestSkelly says . On your mark get set go ! As a fire work hose up leading the signal of the match . (Shane's room) thats right i need to ask Skelly for some arrows for the new bow she gave me . I went into the living room seeing no one ... um there probably in there rooms by now . ( knock knock ) Skelly i need to borrow some arrows. (Knock knock) Skelly. Okay im coming in ... she's not in here . Skelly i yelled in the house . I went in a rush outside to see a fire work lite off . Dam it i said running to the direction of the firework . (The game) Skelly stop shooting stun arrows at me i can burn all of them if you want me to . Ill sleep next to my littel brother. Sorry to ask but he isn't your brother. So but i will win . (Other side ) Cupa stop trapping your self . No hilda i do what . Ok but if it gets nasty its not my fault. (Shane) what the hell are they doing just fighting. Their fighting over you . What the hell ! Jesus Andr dont scare me like that. So why are they . Its not the time (warp) How the hell did we get here. I didn't tell you im an ender man or ender woman . Go back to your room shane i have to go do some business . The way Andr sound was serious not the shy one i know . Okay i said and head to my room .


End file.
